gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShadowPolaris
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the User talk:Messi1983 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 14:33, October 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Just me showing my friend AndreEagle the insults a kid posted about him on my talk page on another wiki. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Instead of putting just put Shadow Polaris. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:14, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm a staff member, so basically helping new users is my job :) ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:16, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Thrust Where do you see that the Thrust is told to be the fastest bike ? ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:50, October 10, 2014 (UTC) The Thrust is faster than the Hakuchou, however the fastest bike in the HD Universe is the Bati 801RR. So if the Thrust cannot beat the Bati 801RR, then it's not the fastest bike in GTA V. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 18:13, October 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Signature If you want to use code in your signature make sure you ticked the "Use Wikitext" box. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 18:36, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I think the Bati 801RR is faster than the Thrust. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 18:40, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Penumbra Hey, I just saw your message about this car, well, the right way to classify the Penumbra could be "2-door sports coupé", what do you think about that? (Talk) 18:51, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, thanks for correcting my grammar errors, I still have some grammar problems, you know, brazilians like me are not that good on the english language, for a new user, you have a good knowledge about the GTA series (Talk) 18:59, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I have some strategies for some missions in the GTA series, like from the RC Heli mission from Vice City, for me this mission is much easier than it looks, but not all missions I have strategies, but if you have one, you can just add it in the "tips" section of a mission article (Talk) 19:08, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Bike I saw this same video, this guy speak too fast but he has useful info, I don't know if he is a brittish or what, but about the bike, I really saw that the Thrust is actually faster than the Hakuchou, the fastest bike in the game is probably the Bati Custom, I have never tested it, but the Bati 800 is like a rocket, it's by far the second fastest bike, this I have tested with a friend, yet, I sold the Bati to buy the Hakuchou because I liked the engine sound and the way we ride the bike, IMO the rank of the fastest bikes should be: 1 - Bati Custom 2 - Bati 800 3 - Thrust 4 - Hakuchou 5 - Double T or Akuma (Talk) 19:19, October 10, 2014 (UTC) This is too controversial, a perfect example is a statement saying that the Akuma reaches 85mph, though even the FAGGIO reach this top speed, top speed is a very debatable topic (Talk) 19:40, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Maybe we should make a cleanup on those pages, but the best person to do this is either The Tom or Ilan xD (Talk) 19:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Right now we can add a cleanup template there, so they'll see this Anyway, I had a Double T in GTA Online once, I sold the bike, it's not really the best bike, the engine sounds like a toy bike, then I sold it and bought the Bati (Talk) 19:56, October 10, 2014 (UTC) A'ight then, i'll see what I can do too (Talk) 20:00, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Bikes I'm not a "vehicles guy". Like the bureaucrat said, you'd rather speak to him, he knows a lot about vehicles. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 13:09, October 11, 2014 (UTC) The Z-Type is in the correct way to say that it slowly outrun supercars But well, I was going to talk to you about the PCJ-600 in GTA V, I wrote this in the performance section: "The PCJ was slowed down and it handles like a 125cc bike and sounds like a toy bike,it reaches poor top speeds,the bike is unimpressive,even when modified ''" (Talk) 13:28, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Yup, i'll ask him about the true stats of the bikes (Talk) 13:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so i'll write: "It's one of the fastest bikes" (Talk) 16:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I think not, i'm pretty sure it's one of the fastest bikes, I have tested it against a Double T,a Hakuchou and a Bati Custom, The Hakuchou won, but the Double T custom still wins the Hakuchou (Talk) 16:24, October 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: I don't have TLaD, so I don't know to verify if the Double T Custom is faster. Besides, you seem to be comparing bikes from two different games. But from my experience in GTA Online, the regular Double T is slower than the Bati 801. I think your best shot is to maybe do a speed test. Though that may be hard, considering these are two different games. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 16:51, October 11, 2014 (UTC) It was actually me who said that the Double T custom goes over 200 mph, it's the fastest bike in the GTA IV trilogy (IV,TBoGT and TLAD), i'm saying this because it was stated that both the Hakuchou and the Hakuchou custom reaches 197mph (Talk) 16:57, October 11, 2014 (UTC) In the uptown riders website and in the Rockstar social club, and I really feel like i'm over 200 mph when riding the Hakuchou, because I have been riding a real life motorcycle at this speed and it's the same feeling (Talk) 17:08, October 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Police Stinger I have no idea, that's why I wrote that. The only game from the 3D Universe I have is San Andreas, and its fastest car, the Infernus, can reach only 250 kph. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 16:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Signature Please do not forget to sign at the end of every of your messages so we don't get lost in our talk pages. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:17, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Trivial fact Hey Shadow, long time you didn't show up, but hey, I think that fact shouldn't be in the trivia section, because it's not that relevant, the bike was in the beta version and was later added in the game (Talk) 14:44, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Pages I think that pages doesn't need to be deleted, yet, they're useless (Talk) 15:43, November 7, 2014 (UTC) BTW do you have a PS4 or a Xbox One? (Talk) 15:58, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I want a PS4 but I think it wouldn't be avaible for me so early, I just i'll just watch the GTASeriesVideos walktrhough (Talk) 16:04, November 7, 2014 (UTC) That's bad :( (Talk) 16:15, November 7, 2014 (UTC) It's a particular university in my town, I couldn't get to a public university at the time (Talk) 17:34, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Buzzard It turns out that it does not spawn in any of the protagonists' helipads, only DLC helis (Swift). This is why I removed that. 18:01, November 7, 2014 (UTC) : He is an aggressive user who attempts to counter the infinite block he received by creating millions of sockpuppet accounts (this must be his 30th). Just ignore him. 17:23, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :: If I could do it, I would have already taken care of this, problem is this is only up to admins and bureaucrats. 17:34, November 8, 2014 (UTC) CityScape I got that point, I also believed that the Cabbie was made by Albany, but as long as the vehicle has no proof to be made by a certain manufacturer, we shouldn't add this, the reason why the 500 XLR8 is made by Pfister is because the car itself is a modified comet and the MK GT9 is a modified Chavos (Talk) 19:53, November 8, 2014 (UTC) User pages It's nice to correct errors on user pages, but in case you do it by yourself, please tell the user about what you've done on their talk pages first. 20:03, November 8, 2014 (UTC) : I remember your edits on User:558050's page. It's not a awful mistake but it's better to tell them so they don't think you vandalized it. 20:10, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Features I think that writing the page like it is right now is better and lighter, also, the underglow is available to every vehicle, in the trailer, a Stallion is seen with neon lights and I presume that the Stallion costs around 7K, so I think it's available to every vehicle, the same way as tire smoke colors (Talk) 14:33, November 11, 2014 (UTC) It was Leon Davis, I asked him to do it, but I first asked for a Daytime Running Lights page, the page looks cool, doesn't it? So anyway, I want to add the '''Fuzzy Dice '''feature as I like it so much, there are only 3 cars that feature Fuzzy Dice in the series (Talk) 14:39, November 11, 2014 (UTC) The other two ar the Bickle '76 and the Peyote, though the gang variant of the Peyote already comes with Fuzzy dice, but you can add fuzzy dice to the standard Peyote at Los Santos Customs (Talk) 14:51, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm right about to do this :) (Talk) 14:55, November 11, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean? (Talk) 13:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay I got our point, i'll check it out (Talk) 13:36, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Invalid to me. The Infernus did not appear in the 2D Universe, while the Stallion did. 16:39, November 12, 2014 (UTC) : It did; GTA Advance is part of the Liberty City saga. And what matters the most is that it appeared in all three universes : 2D/3D/HD. 16:45, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle Upgrades Hahaha thanks for the support, I noticed the DRLs on the Contender through a video, I never noticed that before, even though I love the Contender. (Talk) 13:48, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Cognoscenti I think it's pronounced ''Conyocentchi ''but i'm not so sure (Talk) 17:06, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Tampa I just knew by Smurfynz that the Tampa has a closer resemblance to the 72' Dodge Dart rather than the 67 Mustang, check it out on my talk page (talk) 02:15, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Also, by playing Chinatown Wars, I just knew that the CityScape is a modified Turismo, therefore it's a Grotti car (talk) 02:18, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I did this already, check it out (talk) 17:39, December 8, 2014 (UTC) You broke the page Look at the edit history See? smurfy (coms) 04:23, December 13, 2014 (UTC) No. He only needs to ask once and Michael drinks it right away. smurfy (coms) 04:58, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Crews/Enhanced version Hey, i'm part of a crew called "Loco Vilanos" but this crew doesn't have an article in this wiki, there are too many members, so I didn't create the article. About the enhanced version, I got a PS4 today, i'll check some stuff and help Smurfynz, he, along with DocVinewood and WildBrick142, they're the only users helping with the enhanced version in the wiki. (talk) 14:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Heheh it's my Christmas gift, I got GTA V and The Last of Us now, i'll get more games later. (talk) 14:56, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Merry Xmas for you too if you don't show up until there :) 15:43, December 20, 2014 (UTC)~ Weapon manufacturers See my sandbox, we have already done most of it. The ones left over haven't been able to see anything even with frame-by-frame analysis of 1st person reload animations. smurfy (coms) 22:43, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand. We already have pages for all 4 known weapon manufacturers: *Hawk & Little *Shrewsbury *Vom Feuer *Coil Each one lists the wepons they make. Identifying them was a joint effort, it wasn't just me. smurfy (coms) 09:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. No, all that needs is a category page, not an individual article. I thought one of the patrollers was going to set that up a ltllie while ago but they must have forgotten. I'm just busy at the moment but might set it up tonight. smurfy (coms) 10:12, December 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Dogs I don't have the game on next-gen, so I cannot check it out. You need to ask anyone who has the game on next-gen. 10:36, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me, I was going to take a picture of all dog breeds anyway. (talk) 12:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure we can, because "possible deaths" means that the characters in fact, can die wether it is canon or not, we just can't add those who can't be killed because they appear again (e.g. Luis Lopez in the mission Three leaf clover). (talk) 15:30, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I know dog breeds very well, but cats, pfff for me they're all just "cats" xD I don't see too much difference (talk) 16:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I just took the picture of a Pug, a Border Collie, a Poodle and a Husky, but unfortunately, Rockstar social club is laggy. (talk) 16:21, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man :P in a couple of months, I think i'll send a patroller request again. (talk) 17:05, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the support,man! :D (talk) 17:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Anyone can vote, just go to Promotion, on the section: "Smurfynz - Patroller" you write this below my vote: *'Yes''' - ~~~~ (talk) 00:24, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, the limit for patrollers is 8, and Smurfynz is becoming the 8th patroller here, however, there are inactive staff in the wiki, the admin Thomas0802 is inactive since november two, if he completes three months of inactive, he'll be moved to inactive staff, then we should promote a patroller to become the new admin (who should be Carl Johnson Jr. for me), or, Tony 1998 should be moved to inactive staff as well, so that's the only way for me to be a patroller, I just have to hope till this happens. (talk) 00:38, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man, I appreciate :) (talk) 01:14, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Shadow, I sent the request, vote there, please :P (talk) 15:17, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, it's because Rain has resigned, it's a long story though. (talk) 15:50, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I'll make sure I do, also, if I really get the position, than i'll have to be thankful for you and Monk, you two supported my better ideas here, if it wasn't you, him and some other users I consider, I don't know if I could remain here! (talk) 15:55, January 7, 2015 (UTC) That's good to know :) (talk) 16:00, January 7, 2015 (UTC) 1 - Click on "Add a page" 2 - Name it "Category:Weapon Manufacturers" 3 - Add the category in the desired article But I think this category already exists, if not, go ahead and add it. (talk) 16:06, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Weapons manufacturer category page There already is one, see Category:Weapons Manufacturer By the way, to make one, you just put 'Category: TITLE OF PAGE' when adding a new page. (talk) 16:09, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Penumbra I think its fine as it is, it makes sense, thats the good thing :) (talk) 16:44, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Sockpuppets Well, there aren't many sockpuppets in the wiki right now, but it's actually easy to recognize them, for an example, if a user is adding false info to the Beta Releases page and the user is named after a GTA Character, it is certainly a sockpuppet of Claude Speede. (talk) 14:41, January 8, 2015 (UTC) : They aren't different at all, both in appearance and performance, I don't think it's fair to keep cars with a different name but identical in appearance and performance separete... (talk) 14:56, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :: They're muscle cars aren't they? They're listed as variants of the Sabre Turbo and related to the normal Sabre. (talk) 15:01, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Coupé? O.o i'll check it out. (talk) 15:08, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Whale They're named Humpback Whales, Vault Boy fixed this issue, I created the article, as I don't know too much about whales, I named them as blue whales, despite being indeed Humpback whales, but that's okay, the redirect still exists, also, the video shown in the article was made by me, I was playing on that video. (talk) 16:29, January 8, 2015 (UTC) : A'ight man! (talk) 16:45, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Grammar errors Thanks for fixing it up for me man :) but anyway, do you play any game on PC? (talk) 15:19, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : Don't worry about inactivity :P this only applies to admins, I understand how hard and stressfull are the exams, but yeah, I also have a bad PC to play anything, i'm still searching for anyone with a good PC to play Scarface and help me on my Scarface wiki. (talk) 15:26, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :: Both the movie and the game, they're just amazing :) (talk) 15:33, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't watch TV series in general, and about the godfather, I liked the part 1, but I still didn't understand the part 2, maybe one day I'll take my time and watch it again to understand the movie. (talk) 15:46, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Bob Mullet Hhahaha man that's hilarious xD it's just fun to look at his hair and hear his flamboyant way to say "bye bye beautiful", it's so ridiculous that it makes me laugh xD he also looks like Neymar (who Pagan Min also resembles a bit) hahahahahahahaha. (talk) 02:28, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Features - custom plates It is there already... Vehicle Features#Custom plates links to the main article... Custom Vehicle License Plates and it's in the last line of the opening paragraph. smurfy (coms) 10:04, February 2, 2015 (UTC) : READ it again. The Vehicle Features page already has a section titled Custom Plates and it includes a link to a main page article on them. That main page article already includes the information about the online iFruit plates. smurfy (coms) 10:54, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: And as far as the monetary limit, I'm sure I've read it on here somewhere already, but it is caused by this. smurfy (coms) 10:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) To get a custom plate we need the damn iFruit app, which I couldn't download on my phone. (talk) 13:29, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Infobox picture See how I fixed it. Infoboxes generally only need the filename in an image field, all the code to display it is added by the template. In this case, the original editor including the or code breaks the display when the template adds them again. smurfy (coms) 05:57, May 14, 2015 (UTC) : The 2013 edit grammar is an improvement, thanks. smurfy (coms) 06:26, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, you haven't been here for a long time, I thought you were going to give up on wiki. AndreEagle17 13:26, May 14, 2015 (UTC)